


We’ll Be Okay, Won’t We?

by Im_Miss_Understood



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Miss_Understood/pseuds/Im_Miss_Understood
Summary: Going through a prompt list for Hinaegi/Kamuegi, and occasionally Kamuhinaegi! I’ll be using a prompt list, and the prompt will be the summary of the chapterI hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	1. Just A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt | “You said that I’d get to have you all weekend. Why can’t you just tell them you can’t go?” - “Because it’s my job, and it’s important.” - “And I’m not?”

“You said that I’d get to have you all weekend. Why can’t you just tell them you can’t go?” Hajime demanded, crossing his arms, before uncrossing them and running a hand through his hair.

Even before he says those words, he knows how painfully useless it is. This isn’t something they can just, run away from.

It was a nervous habit that he had never truly broken. The words Makoto had said just a few moments ago rotting inside his brain. He still hadn’t made sense of any of it, couldn’t force his mind to properly digest the words, and when he didn’t understand something, he went into his default mode, defensive.

Makoto must have felt his anger and frustration, because he walked over to him and pushed his head into the crack between Hajime’s shoulder and neck, wrapping his arms around him in an attempt at comfort.

Hajime hated to admit that it worked.

“Because it’s my job,” Makoto breathed out, eyes creasing in a lack of mirth and curving in a bittersweet kind of amusement. “And it’s important.”

They don’t trust me anymore. They want to keep their eyes on me. I’m in trouble because of you

“And I’m not?” Hajime whispered, and he knows he’s being cruel for no reason, knows he’s hurting Makoto over something that he can’t control, but he’s scared, and when he gets scared he points fingers at whoever he can, just to feel better about himself.

Makoto says nothing, simply clenching his arms around him tighter. Hajime brought his arms up to clench him back, nuzzling his face into Makoto’s nape.

Hajime felt Makoto smile against his shoulder. “It’ll be fine. Me, Kyoko, and Byakuya are just going to go to the Future Foundation for a little while, and then we’ll come back. No big deal”

But it was a big deal. It was a huge deal because Makoto had been summoned on account of his treason. He had been summoned for his execution.

_** Execution. God how he hated that word. ** _

Makoto hated it too. Makoto wanted to throw up when he saw the email, demanding his return. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream, but Makoto was far stronger than Hajime. He held himself together, even when his light was beginning to flicker. 

Hajime wouldn’t , _**couldn't**_ let his light die. He didn’t know if he would be able to handle that again.

Hajime felt nauseous, his friends, Nagito’s, Chiaki’s executions flashing through his mind. 

His mind slowly worked around the bloody scenes, placing Makoto into every one of them, until Hajime felt like he would collapse from how utterly scared he was.

No. He would do whatever it took to protect him. Whatever it took.

“You, you don’t have to,” Hajime swallowed around the huge boulder in his throat. “You can stay”  stay here. With me. 

Makoto laughed, pulling himself out of Hajime’s tight grip and gracing his boyfriend with a smile. “Hajime, you know I can’t do that” he whispers, as though if he says it quiet enough it will soften the impact of the painfully truthful words.

“I’ll come back” Makoto whispers, tracing his fingers over Hajime’s chest. “I promise”

Right. Hajime just has to hope. He has to hope for everything to be alright. He has to hope that Makoto will come home safe. Because he has to, he just has to. There’s nothing else he can do.

_ If you were still Kamukura you wouldn’t have even hesitated to keep him safe. Kamukura would’ve killed thousands of Future Foundation employees to keep him safe, but what can you do? You’re just useless unreliable Hajime, and he’s going to die. You’re going to have to watch him die just like Chiaki- _

Hajime looked at his hands, and for a moment, just a moment, he imagined they had harsh long black fingernails, imagined he had a face full of makeup and lips smeared with lipstick. He imagined he was wearing a tight black and white suit, and for a moment, he could see black tendrils of hair fall into his vision.

He turned to look in the mirror, and it was Kamukura who stared back. 

For a moment, just a moment, Hajime entertained the idea of doing something  **_terrible_**. 

But only for a moment, before he took a deep breath, and pushed that part of him down into depths where it couldn’t hurt anyone. 

Makoto was still staring at him, concern lining his features as Hajime took his hand into his and intertwined them, leaning down to bring their foreheads together. 

As he led the younger towards the boat that may or may not be taking him to his death, when all he wanted to do was lay in their bed and drown in each other, Hajime thought. 

‘ _I have to hope that Makoto will be okay. He_ _** will  ** be okay._

_ But just in case...if he,  dies _

_ Just for a moment, I’ll indulge.’ _

Because if he couldn’t have what he wanted, the future he felt he  _**deserved**_ ,  then why should anybody else?


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt || “You should sleep.” - “I’m not human, therefore, I do not require sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of my own personal writing prompt list! This one is Kamuegi!

“You should go to bed” Makoto whispered, turning around from his sleeping position and staring up at the taller figure standing over him, pulling his blanket up high enough to cover his nose, leaving only his eyes visible. He peered up at the murky figure, barely able to make him out in the pitch black.

Bright red eyes that practically glowed in the dark of his room narrowed ever so slightly, so slightly that if anybody else could see it they probably wouldn’t have even noticed the change in his facial expression.

Makoto noticed though, and that was enough.

“I’m not human,” Izuru stated factually, his mouth practically unseeable under all of his hair. “therefore, I do not require sleep.” His voice almost came from nowhere, like the room was talking for Kamukura, instead of it coming out of his own mouth.

Makoto pulled off his blankets, revealing his face and in doing so his mouth, which had been formed into a pout. 

“Just because you have a billion talents doesn’t mean you’re not human,” Makoto said quietly. Kamukura said nothing, pure red eyes analyzing his every move as Makoto reached over and took his hand in his own. 

“You still breathe” Makoto continued softy. “You have blood, and you think, and you, you feel”

He gazed up at him for a moment, rubbing his thumb over the other’s knuckles. “You do feel, right?”

“...occasionally” he simply states. He chooses to not mention the fact that Makoto is the one that makes him feel things, that’s he never felt anything before he met him, not since **_her-_**

“You can’t just stay awake watching me forever, Izuru” Makoto pulled himself to a sitting position, and Izuru  feels slightly guilty for making him get up.

“You’re worried” Makoto catches, and Izuru says nothing.

“Don’t get up” Izuru states firmly after a moment. “You’re still injured.” He softly pushed against his boyfriend's chest, avoiding the wound that taunted Izuru on Makoto’s chest and the statement he had made.

Because he  was worried. He was terrified, and he didn’t understand the emotions thrashing inside of him.

_ It shouldn't have even been surprising that an assassination attempt had taken place.  _

_Izuru should have noticed it, should’ve predicted it, and yet, and_ _yet..._

_ He had been completely powerless in stopping Makoto from getting injured.  _

_ His luck was skewed towards the side of the bad, the unlucky, so utterly unpredictable that Kamukura hadn’t even been able to see the **obvious assassination attempt.** _

_ The only warning anybody had gotten was Makoto’s utterly terrified scream, in the middle of the night.  _

_ He had only been saved by his luck as well, the assassin just barely missing any major arteries, giving Kamukura enough time to get to his room and _

_ The only reason he hadn't killed the man was that Makoto needed his specific medical attention. He would not allow somebody else to look after him. It had to be him. That way there was no chance of failure. _

But he had failed anyways. Makoto had gotten hurt. 

Kamukura ducked his head, tilting his chin so that his eyes disappeared from view. He moved to pull his hand out of Makoto’s grip, but the other latched down hard.

Sure Izuru could have easily shook him off, but he found that he didn't want to.

“I’m not going to get hurt in the middle of the night, Izuru” Makoto whispered, lips twerking upwards softly in an attempt at comfort.

“How can you be sure?” Izuru hissed out, venom lacing his words as he clenched at Makoto’s hands because Makoto didn’t know what he knew. He was oblivious to the hundreds of thousands of dangers that could hurt him, didn’t see them as he did. Didn’t understand them.

“I see hundreds of ways you can die every single day” Kamukura whispered, leaning in closer to Makoto’s face. “If I go to bed I won’t be able to protect you”

You could get hurt, and it would be all my fault.

“So how can you be so sure you’ll be safe?” Kamukura questioned harshly, clenching down on Makoto’s hand one last time before drawing back. He, however, did not let go of his hand. 

Makoto blinked, eyes slowly creasing in sadness. He bit his lip, clenching at Kamukura’s hand himself as he tried to figure out what to say. Makoto dipped his head down, keeping his eyes away from Izuru’s.

“I,” He started, bringing his head back up to stare at Kamukura. “I can’t know. There’s no way I could know, but...”

He trailed off, moving his other hand to lay on top of Izuru’s. 

“But I just have to hope that everything will be fine” Makoto smiled, eyes falling shut. Izuru stared at where his hand was sandwiched between Makoto’s.

“So, believe in me!” 

Izuru sighed, not liking the explanation Makoto had given him. Simply hoping wouldn't solve anything. 

It didn’t stop him from joining Makoto in his bed when he pulled him down.

“Let’s go to sleep now, okay?”

He didn’t want to, but maybe...

As long as he was right beside him, Makoto would be fine. He could close his eyes just for a little bit.

It was hard to stay afloat when he was drowning in the boy named Makoto Naegi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamukura would defiantly be able to analyze all the different ways things could go wrong, so of course I had to write about him being worried about his boyfriend who’s definitely wearing a sign on his back that says ‘make things go wrong for me!’


	3. Only Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt | (Name), please. You’re scaring me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if their are any grammar mistakes it’s like 3 am I probably missed something when I spell checked it sjjeemjdjd

“Izuru, please, please stop” Makoto whispered, reaching out and pulling at Kamukura’s hand. It wasn’t enough to stop him however, causing Makoto to have to stumble and run to keep up with him.

“Please stop!” Makoto tried again, this time throwing his entire body weight against Izuru’s one arm. 

“T-they’re already down” Makoto whispered, glancing for a moment at the 4 teens that lay on the ground, not completely knocked out but not truly awake either. “Their kids, Izuru. They didn’t know what they were doing”

Izuru said nothing, eyes glazed over. The fist that Makoto had been gripping was dripping with blood that Makoto knew wasn’t his boyfriend’s. 

“It’s fine.” He said again, more urgently this time. “It’s over, come on. Let’s get out of here” Makoto moved to pull Izuru away, only to find that he wouldn’t budge.

Makoto had been sent out on a mission to scout out a destroyed city for remaining survivors, and Izuru had come along with the excuse of wanting to stay with him. 

The four teens had probably attacked him thinking he was a Monokuma kid, and he couldn’t blame them. Even at twenty years of age, he still looked like a twelve-year old at times.

The teens couldn’t have been more then 15, probably looking to get revenge on the first random mono kid they found. It was just unlucky that they hadn’t attacked a monokid.

They were the same as him once. Makoto swallowed harshly as those thoughts bubbled into his brain, and he clenched harder on Izuru’s arm in an attempt to ground himself.

“...they would’ve killed you” Izuru whispered, speaking for the first time since he had been attacked. “If I hadn’t been here they would’ve killed you”

“But they didn’t” Makoto pulled insistently at Kamukura’s arm, but the older man was utterly fluid in his movements as he used his right hand to pull out his gun.

“They should die”

**_ What? _ **

“I-I’m sorry?” Makoto questioned, because surly he had heard him wrong, surly Kamukura wasn’t going to-

“If I hadn’t been here you would’ve died, so isn’t it simply expected that they should die in turn?” Kamukura turned slightly to look at Makoto, and as Makoto stared into his lover’s cold, apathetic eyes, he knew he was being serious. Izuru would never joke about something like this. Izuru never joked about anything.

“Izuru...don’t say something like that” Makoto said, looking over at the still children. “Y-you’re scaring me” Makoto whispered, slowly pulling his arm away and moving back from the man.

Izuru, who had already halfway pulled out his gun, paused. Turning to stare at Makoto, he cocked his head ever so slightly, gun still raised.

“This. This is what scares you. After everything I’ve done, this is what scares you”

He didn’t understand. They weren’t connected before, it was easy to look over before. Now however, they were close. It was personal.

He was going to kill people, for him.

And Makoto couldn’t stand that thought.

He tugged at his hand again, and this time he complied, gun falling back and disappearing. He turned, and with a sweep of his hair Kamukura walked away, echoing footsteps disappearing out of the alleyway. 

After a few contemplating moments, Makoto races after him.

As he called the Future Foundation, Makoto could practically feel Izuru’s eyes burning holes into his back, and as soon as he hung up, Kamukura reached out a hand.

Makoto stared at it for a moment, and when Izuru made no move, he pulled out his own hand and clasped it into his lovers.

As Kamukura tugged him into his chest, Makoto sighed. 

“Don’t say something like that again, okay?” Makoto mumbled into his chest. Kamukura said nothing, gave away no hint of agreement. It was okay though, Makoto hadn’t been expecting one.

“...I don’t want somebody to hurt you” words were finally forced out of Izuru’s throat, and Makoto bit his lip in the safety of his lovers chest.

“How am I supposed to keep you safe when you will not allow me to hurt anybody?” Izuru finally pushed the two of them apart, forcing them to meet eye to eye.

Makoto didn’t respond, no idea on what to say to make everything better.

Izuru continued on, as though expecting the lack of response. 

He brushed his hair back, and Makoto watched how it fell behind his shoulders. “I won’t hurt anybody if you truly don’t want it, unless they hurt you first. Unless they try to kill you” his eyes narrowed slightly, eyes almost glowing with how much they burned. “I will not hold back if their intention is to harm you”

Makoto blinked. Once, and then twice. Then his face lit up. 

Izuru seemed to be expecting the giant running leap Makoto did, as he held out his hands, easily catching his boyfriend in a swooping hug.

“Thank you” Makoto said, looking down at his boyfriend, who stared up at him in what one would first assume to be apathy, but would later learn to be love.

“That’s all I ask” Makoto smiled that wide smile that could make even the most crumble, and it did, as Izuru let him fall to the ground so he could whip his head away, officially covering his slightly blushing face.

Makoto was the one who held out his hand this time, and Kamukura was the one who latched onto it. 

His fingers were still a little bloody, and Makoto’s hand and suit jacket now had blood on them, but it was fine. 

If Izuru kept his word it would be fine.

They would be just fine. 

...probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just an excuse to shove Makoto into Kamukura’s titties-


End file.
